yandere_simulatorfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Навыки
right|400px|thumb Навыки (англ. Stats) — один из ключевых элементов геймплея. Изначально Аяно не будет иметь никаких навыков, но может приобрести их, концентрируясь на конкретных школьных предметах и читая мангу. Игрок может посмотреть текущий уровень навыков Аяно в телефоне. = Школьные предметы = Геймплей Когда Аяно приходит в класс, она получает очки прокачки в зависимости от того, насколько вовремя пришла на урок. Если Аяно приходит вовремя, то она получает 5 очков, а если она надела старомодные фундоши ― 10. Чтобы прокачать один уровень любого предмета, необходимо 20 очков. Если Аяно будет всегда вовремя приходить на уроки, то к концу игры она сможет прокачать все доступные предметы до максимума...on the final day of school, you'll max out your school subjects.. Чтобы прокачать все навыки до второго уровня, нажмите \ в меню прокачки школьных предметов. Опоздание Если Аяно опоздает на занятия, то учитель отругает ее, и вы получите меньше очков прокачки в зависимости от того, насколько Аяно опоздала. Количество полученных вами очков, а также реакция учителей на ваше опоздание: * 4 балла: centre * 3 балла: centre * 2 балла: centre * 1 балл: centre Список предметов Биология Если уровень навыка будет 2 или выше, Аяно сможет воспользоваться транквилизатором, чтобы похитить другую ученицу. 3, 4 и 5 уровни никак не повлияют на геймплей, так как это ещё незапрограммировано. Biology 1.png Biology 2.png Biology.png Химия Если уровень навыка 2 или выше, яд в научной лаборатории будет обведён голубым кружком в яндере зрении. 3, 4 и 5 уровни никак не повлияют на геймплей, так как это ещё незапрограммировано. Chemistry 1.png Chemistry 2.png Chemistry.png Язык Если уровень навыка 2 или выше, Аяно сможет написать поддельную предсмертную записку, сбросив ученика с крыши. 3, 4 и 5 уровни никак не повлияют на геймплей, так как это ещё не запрограммировано. Language 1.png Language 2.png Language .png Возможно, в будущем если уровень этого навыка будет достаточно высок, Аяно сможет пропустить один школьный день, притворившись, что заболелаУдалённый твит. Также, это может повлиять на доступные варианты оправданий, если Аяно отправили к методисткеWill language skill play a factor in what you can say to the guidance counselor?. Физическая культура Если уровень навыка 2, Аяно сможет носить трупы и бегать с ними, а также она будет бегать быстрее. Её уровень силы будет «очень слабая». Если уровень навыка 3, она будет бегать быстрее. Её уровень силы будет «слабая». Если уровень навыка 4, она будет бегать быстрее. Её уровень силы будет «сильная». Если уровень навыка 5, Аяно сможет таскать таз с 5 гантелями. Если она сбросит таз с крыши, он раздавит ученика, стоящего внизу. Также, она сможет поднять 50-килограммовую гирю. Также, она будет бегать быстрее. Её уровень силы будет «пик физической силы». Education 1.png Education 2.png Education.png Вероятно, в будущем она сможет убивать людей голыми руками, если уровень этого навыка будет максимальным, и при этом она полностью потеряет рассудокSo if training in PE makes you stronger, would a potential perk be the ability to perform unarmed kills (neck snaps)?. Психология На данный момент, этот навык незапрограммирован, и повышение его уровня никак не влияет на геймплей. Psychology 1.png Psychology 2.png Psychology.png Вероятно, в будущем повышение уровня этого навыка позволит пытать похищенных учениц более эффективноDo you think that a higher psychology rank could allow you to torture your victims better?. Также, это может дать бонусы при социальных взаимодействияхWill the efficiency of your torment on kidnapped victims increase as your psychology stat does? Like, what's planned for psych?. = Манга = Геймплей Аяно может повысить уровни некоторых навыков, покупая, собирая и читая мангу. Тетрадь жизни Находится в клубе фотографии. Повышает уровень навыка просвещения. : Навык просвещения на данный момент ничего не даёт. Тетрадь1.png Тетрадь2.jpeg Тетрадь33.png Тетрадь4.png Тетрадь5.png Прикосновение вишни Можно приобрести магазине манги. Повышает уровень навыка соблазнения. : 1 уровень навыка увеличивает репутацию сильнее, если Аяно делает комплимент парню. 2 уровень навыка сильнее понижает репутацию другого ученика, когда Аяно сплетничает с парнями. Если уровень навыка 3, репутация будет меньше снижаться, если Аяно заметит парень. На 4 уровне навыка парни будут выполнять её просьбы, даже если Аяно ещё не выполнила их задание и они не стали друзьями. 5 уровень навыка даёт те же бонусы, но уже с девушками. : Этот навык можно повысить до максимума через дебаг-меню. Нажмите \''' чтобы открыть его, и '''S чтобы повысить уровень навыка. Manga1.png Manga2.png Manga3.png Manga1-0.png Manga1-1.png История Ёкаев Можно приобрести в магазине манги. Повышает уровень навыка стойкости. Horror1.png Horror2.png Horror3.png Horror4.png Horror5.png Источники En:Study Points es:Puntos de Estudio fr:Points d'étude it:Punti di studio pl:Punkty nauki pt-br:Pontos de Estudo zh-tw:學習點數 Категория:Геймплей